Talk:Drop Dead Devious/@comment-30564209-20170908203816/@comment-24593235-20170908211308
You keep referring to Joe as Rena and at first I couldn't tell if that was intentional or not. Thank you sahhhh much for reading and loving it, and I'm so glad that you didn't see the twist coming. It was perfect, really, the French maid killing the butler. And I'm glad you considered Justine one of the leads because that was always the intention, to make it seem like she was kind of the Edie/Valentina of the cast. We even made the effort of pulling her into the main friend group these last couple episodes. Yeah, Joe was an actual butler, not pretending, but I guess it was done for the reference. I'm glad you like the twists/parodies we do of Devious Maids stories and events; that's something that continues throughout the show because, after all, Devious Maids is the inspiration of the show. We wanted to get Ben and Justine engaged before her death so that they'd be in each others infoboxes, but also to look like we were setting up a future for them in the following seasons. Of course, there isn't one, and there really shouldn't be considering Justine always treated Ben horribly lmao. Hope you look forward to Josh and Brad some as the latter has been promoted to series regular and will be a pretty big factor in upcoming arcs for the character. Eli is also promoted, providing a new obstacle for Rena and Liz. Joe decides to handle Joanna later because really she's more difficult right now. He believes he knows who killed Jose, has a plan to get the truth, and finally get Tyson out of jail. His main priority of the whole season. Joanna's a problem too, but there's not much he can do right now. He doesn't have a recorded confession, so he'd need to devote more time to scheming, coming up with a way to get a confession or even investigate more, etc. So yeah, he planned to handle her later. Vow renewals are pretty much just a second wedding, I guess. Basically an excuse to throw a bigass party and have people come to celebrate you and your spouse. I would imagine the minister was in on it though, yeah, or at least whatever legality stuff had been worked out in secret. Point is we wanted to solidify their marriage so that Ali would inherit everything and we needed a big party at the Del Barrio place for the finale. Also, Ali's friendships with Liz and Jo, at least right now, are pretty superficial. They don't really get too concerned over each other cos quite frankly they don't care. Right now, at least. Yay that you liked Jorgio's fate! Joe's place was to get Jorgio in position because that was where the camera would be able to record him when confronting to get a confession. Also he didn't wanna do it in private in case Jorgio was to like suddenly murder him. Where Jorgio was set up they were still outside at the party, just a little off to the side, as evident with Jorgio's outburst, everyone hearing, and him being hauled off forever. As for the episodic references, they were all either archive footage or citing events/clues/redherrings dropped in past episodes. Point was to show how it all came together and how each episode was relevant to the mystery in some way. And yeah, "The Killer" was in case someone spoiled. Glad that you liked the ending! Whole final montage was pretty satisfying I'd say, with the cliffhanger of Joe's arrest both being a nod to Rosie's arrest in DM and a throwback to Josh several episodes earlier. That's Joanna's go-to at the moment for getting herself in the clear. Thank you for reading, and I'm really happy you enjoyed! Never had doubts you wouldn't enjoy the project tbh. Ben, yes. You, no. Yay that I was right! Yes, Val's coming. Look forward to that. Littles too. And yeah, we always try to set up stuff in advance, unlike Devious Maids. So yeah. Guess that's it. Awks this comment probs longer than your whole review haaa.